My Secret
by Yuki-Kamishiro
Summary: Fate has a secret she can't tell anyone. She tries to find a wife, one that can keep her secret safe, for 2 months it was a failure, and then one day she finally meets her idolize person that she's been looking for and tries to get her to be her wife.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** I didn't know what to write, so I wrote this. I felt like dieing just writing this story and posting it up! But besides that, _please _enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to its rightful owner.

* * *

Are you the one who can keep my secret safe?

**My Secret**

**Prologue**

**By:**

**Yuki-Kamishiro**

* * *

_Whoever marries me _has_ to keep a secret._

_A dark and horrifying secret._

_I am an only child born into this kingdom._

_The only son to the next throne in heir._

_I have to find a wife before I'm 18 or else we will lose our whole kingdom and everything inside it._

_I do not want to risk my family's name on it, nor my family's royal status._

_So if I have to do this, I _will_ do it by force._

_But then something caught my eye._

_A beautiful angel that descended from Heaven, it seems to me._

_A familiar face, a soft voice, and a cute body._

_I think I found my wife._

She_ will be my wife and keep my secret._

_My secret that I kept from the world._

_My secret that I can not tell the world._

_My secret that only _she_ can keep safe._

_My name is Fate Testarossa and _this_ is my story._

To be Continued…

* * *

**A/N:** Um… well… I don't know about this story, but if I get more than 10 reviews, I might continue it, _might._ It depends on my muse. So please R&R. Much appreciated. :)

-Yuki-chan


	2. Chapter 1: Finding Arf

**A/N:** Wow! I wanted only 10 reviews as a joke, and what do I get? 15 REVIEWS!! That's amazing, I can see you guys want me to continue this fic badly. _Weeeell_… I'll try my best! ^^ This chapter is going to be Fate's POV _only_! :)

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to its rightful owner.

**moonpoewr02:** The _secret_ is a secret. Lol. Thanks, I'll update when I can. You want to see how I do this? Uh, I don't think I'll do good, but I'll try! :D I'll manage somehow.

**yojimbo89:** Thank you! I appreciate you going to review all the chapters! :)

**krugern:** Thanks, it is cute! ^^

**haru:** Thanks, I'm glad to hear that this is probably one of my best ideas yet! Yes, there can be more! :)

**KillerQueen118:** Hmm… Romeo and Juliet, I never thought about that. Thanks, I'll try to continue.

**anaqwe13:** I'll try to keep writing…

**be 4 real:** Again, I'll try to continue. If my muse doesn't die on me.

**Fate** **TrulyGood:** Lol. Yeah, kingdom stories are pretty interesting, aren't they? I'm even curious myself.

**DarkCreature:** Hopefully it will be a great story. I'll try my best! XD

**TruePrime:** Nope, you're right, there is never enough FateXNanoha/NanohaXFate.

**hazumu-kun:** Thanks, hopefully it will turn out good though.

**chkim218:** Haha. I can't tell you the secret. That's for you to ponder on. I might continue this for a couple of chapters, if I feel like it.

**Mikoto:** Yes, that is harsh. I'm mean like that… not really, I just felt like saying that and all of a sudden I get more than I requested, how weird and awesome is that! My muse will not die, surely. I hope not.

**Samuraixz:** Hmmm… I'll tell you, Fate is 17 years old. Haha. Well, to be exact, she's actually 17½, that's tough isn't it, trying to find a wife within 6 months?! Well, if it's Fate, then I'm sure she'll find one with her beauty and elegance swaying around.

**BPHaru:** The secret is a secret. You have to find out later on in the story. And how she'll make Nanoha marry her, mmm, I haven't thought about that yet…

* * *

Where are you, my wife-to-be?

**My Secret**

**Chapter 1**

**By:**

**Yuki-Kamishiro**

* * *

**In Tsu: In a Hotel:**

I woke up early this morning for my search yet again. _'I'm wasting too much money for every Hotel I stay in, in every state.'_ I took a quick shower and got out to pick out clothes to wear. I chose to wear a black boxer _'Argh, I hate wearing them!__'_ a khaki pants with white ankle height socks, a black tank top, a red shirt with the word 'POW' printed in yellow on the chest area over my black tank top, a golden triangular pendant necklace, a white short sleeve sweater, and a tan cap for the finishing touches. _'Perfect.'_ I put on my red with white stripes sneakers and ran out the door.

* * *

**In Kyoto: In the Park:**

"Sigh… how am I going to find my wife-to-be? There's so many women here… and I've been searching for _3 months_ now all over the place, and nothing… sigh… I only have 3 more months to go too," I saw a nearby bench and walked over to sit down when something particular caught my eye behind the bench where the grass was at, a dog. It was small. _'A lost puppy? No, it doesn't have a collar, so… a stray?'_ I walked over to it and saw its fur the color of red and it had blue eyes.

_'Azure eyes? Do puppies have azure eyes? Or do _any_ dogs?'_ It started moving and squirming around. I saw that it was hurt and made my way over to it and reached out my hand. "Come here little puppy, I won't hurt you. I just want to see your wound," I came 2 feet close to it before it started barking.

"Arf, Arf!"

"I won't hurt you," I picked the little red puppy up, it growled, and it bit my hand. "Ow, that hurts. For a little one like you, you bite pretty strong, but it's ok now. I'll protect you," I took my hand out of its mouth and petted it. It stopped growling and started licking my hand.

"Ahaha, that tickles, stop," I started laughing and people around me stared at me. I heard 'What's wrong with him?', 'Oh, he's cute!', and 'Kyah! Look at that cute boy!'. I blushed and stopped laughing. I walked around the back bench to the front and sat down. I placed the little red puppy on my lap. "Sigh, lets see here…"

I started petting the little red puppy and it started whining cutely, like it was hungry or something. "Oh, you're a girl puppy. What should I name you? Mmm…" I put one finger on my chin and thought for a while. "How about Tapi?" And she half barked, half growled. "No? What about Numi?" She half barked, half growled again. "No again? Well, I'm not good with names… um…" She started barking and a perfect name came into my head.

"How about Arf?" She stopped barking and licked my hand and started whining cutely. "So 'Arf' it is then?" And she whined cutely again. "Ok Arf. Are you hungry?" Arf barked and stuck out her tongue, hanged it out to the side of her mouth, and started panting. "Ok, I see, you _are_ hungry. Well, it's nice that you ran into me, isn't it? If you didn't then you wouldn't have had any food to eat," Arf whined sadly and I patted her head.

"I'm just kidding, well… lets go home, we have a long way to go," I said and stood up with Arf in my arms. "Lets meet Father and Mother, well… Step-Mother that is, but I still love her."

* * *

**In Naha: In Okinawa:**

"Well, we're here Arf, Okinawa. We basically own all of Naha, but if I don't find a wife within 3 months then all of this will be gone forever, even our status. And I don't want that to happen, will you help me find a wife within these 3 months?" I lifted Arf up in the air above me, her arms and legs were dangling, but her head was keeping a composure.

"Arf, Arf!"

"That's a good girl, now… lets get something for you to eat for now," I said bringing Arf down and putting her in my arms again.

* * *

"Father! Mother! I'm home! And I brought something home with me!" I half ran, half walked over to the throne they were sitting in. "Did you find a wife yet, Fate?" Father asked, not seeing anyone behind me. "N-no, not yet Father… but-" "No 'buts', I want you to find a wife before these 3 months end." "Dear, don't be too harsh on Fate, he's doing his best," Mother poked Father and he 'Humph-ed' and turned away from me.

"Yes Father, I'll be going now," I said, holding in my tears. "Good, you're excuse now," Father shooed me with his hand movement. "Yes Father," I left out of the room and went up stairs. The long, _long_ stairs. 568 steps leading up to my room. _'What a long way to go. I can't believe I chose the last room.'_

I reached my room, which seemed like thousands of years have passed by when I walked up the stairs. I opened the door and saw that everything was still the same 3 months ago before I left to find my wife-to-be. I lowered Arf down to the ground and she jumped off and ran up to my bed and tried to jump on it.

"Haha, Arf you're funny, I like you," I walked over to Arf, picked her up, and put her on my bed. "You're so small. I wish I was small again. If I was small again… I wouldn't have to keep this secret, this dumb secret that will save our kingdom. If it leaks out then we're not going to be royal anymore."

I went away for a while and came back with dog food and gave some to Arf. Arf ate fast like a pig. _'Wow, she must've been starving for a couple of days. I'm glad I found her.'_ I smiled as I watched Arf gobble up her food within seconds. When Arf finished her food she started jumping on my bed happily. I put the food away and looked at her laughing.

I stopped laughing when I had a good laugh and sat down and Arf jumped on my lap. "If one knows then all will know, and if that happens then we will be dirt poor and have nowhere to live and go to. I don't… want that to happen, especially when Father depends on me getting myself a wife. I don't want to fail him. He trusts me enough to be able to get a wife within these 3 months," I layed on my back with my arms stretched over my head.

"So far I searched… all over Nagasaki, Kagoshima, Miyazaki, Saga, hmm… Fukuoka, Kumamoto, Oita, Yamaguchi, Hiroshima, Matsuyama, Matsue, Okayama, oh, what was it called again? Oh, Takamatsu, yeah and, Kochi, Tottori, Osaka, Tsu, and now Kyoto… I need to search Nagoya, Fukui… Kanazawa, Toyama, Nagano… um… Maebashi, Shizuoka, Yokohama, oh and Tokyo, Chiba, Mito, Utsunomiya… um… Nigata, Fukushima, uh and Sendai, Akita, Morioka, Aomori, and… Sapporo… that's it, 19 more to go… sigh, you think I'll be able to find my wife-to-be in 3 months with 19 more places to search? Arf?"

I pushed myself up with my elbows and saw that Arf was already sound asleep on my lap and smiled. "Sleep well, Arf," I whispered.

* * *

**Fate's Dream:**

"… Fate…" A faint voice called out to me. I looked all around me, but all I saw was whiteness. "W-who are you?!" I asked, looking around, trying to find the person talking to me. "Fate…" This time the voice was closer to me now and I got scared. "Who are you?!" I asked again. "Fate, it's me…" The person who was talking to me appeared in front of me, very faded though, like some fog was there.

"W-who are- Mother?! Mother, is that you?!" I ran the few steps separating us and saw her face clearly. "Mother! It is you! I missed you so much!" I jumped and hugged her. She embraced me back. "I missed you too, but we have no time left, it's almost time for me to go." I pulled away to look at her. "No! Mother! Don't leave me behind again! I have so much to talk about! Please…" I held onto Mother's long white-collar sleeve shirt and she just smiled. I hugged her again.

"Me too, but I can't stay long, Fate. I just wanted to see you again and tell you something," Mother pushed me away from her so that I would look at her. "Yes? What is it… Mother?" I tired to hold in my tears. "When you find the one and only one you love, please don't hurt her with your secret. Live your life to the fullest and have fun. Don't waste your life from some little secret that you have to keep from the world." I nodded.

"And when you decide to tell her your secret, please don't force her to make a decision, she will love you for who you are…" Mother started fading away. "No, Mother! Please! Don't go! Who is it that I'm supposed to fall in love with?! Mother?!" My hands went through Mother and she started flying up. "She is close by. Her name is-"

And Mother disappeared. Just like that. And I woke up from my dream. I realized that I was crying already, with Arf licking my tears away. I turned to face Arf and patted her. "I'm ok Arf… Mother, when will I… see you again…?" I layed there for it felt like an hour until I started dozing off and fell back to sleep.

To be Continued…

* * *

**A/N:** Hmmm… you're wondering who Fate's Father, Mother and Step-Mother is, aren't you? Well, I will say this, Precia is still alive. Did that give you a hint? Well, Fate's Father is pretty harsh, isn't he? I hate him… I don't care who he is, he's just random. Lol.

-Yuki-chan


	3. Chapter 2: Mother?

**A/N: **I AM SO SORRY THAT I DIDN'T UPDATE FOR 5 MONTHS NOW!! I'm here again. Thanks for waiting patiently. (:

**Lance58: **It is HERE!!

**vampangelus:** Sorry for the long update.

**MejiCana: **Lol. I'm sorry the update took forever. Thanks for waiting patiently.

**yoji: **Yeah, Fate's father is random. I don't care about him. He's not important in the story, to ME that is. Haha. Of course, Fate'll have a good relationship with her mother. (:

**KillerQueen118: **Fate will find his (hers). You can too when you try. (:

**FrostPhoenix0: **Thanks. XD

**Fate Trulygood: **I'm just returning the love. :) It's nice to know people are reading and reviewing my story. XD Mmm… I don't know who her mother is or her father. I'm going to ask you guys at the end of this chapter. (:

**krugern:** Don't worry. Fate'll see her mother again.

**Honulicious: **Yeah, Arf does get left out a lot. That is why I have her in here. I don't want her to be left out. Poor Arf. :(

**musikazen: **Oh, I didn't even think about the book of darkness dream thing. I totally forgot about that. Lol.

**DarkCreature: **Hmmm… I would like to make Fate's father Yuuno. That's one point for Yuuno.

**BPHaru: **Yep, she's pretending, so she can marry her fated wife and not lose the throne. Shhh… Fate's secret is… is… a secret. Wait, nvm, I already told you in the first couple of words I said to you. Dang. Oh well. It's not a secret anymore then. :3

Fate's and then Nanoha's POV next.

* * *

**My Secret**

**Chapter 2  
**

**By:**

**Yuki-Kamishiro**

**

* * *

**

Another morning came again with the search for my wife-to-be. My fated wife.

"So Arf, are you ready to help me find my wife-to-be today?"

"Arf!"

I walked down the sidewalk where it led to a park that was unfamiliar to me. No one was around the park. It seemed kind of strange in a way, like I've seen it before but I don't know if I have or not. Maybe in my dream? No, it can't be that. I felt a tug on the leash I was holding and looked down to find Arf trying to run straight forward. The leash burned me and I let it go, making Arf have the privilege to run where ever she was going to.

"Ow_…_ Arf! What are you doing? Wait! Get back here!!" I ran after Arf and it felt like an eternity chasing after her until I came close to a scent that I was too familiar with, my mother's scent. ___'_Mother?!_'_ My eyes searched around the park to catch a glimpse of my mother, of something, anything!

I lost sight of Arf and went searching for her and walked behind this huge tree where I thought I heard her bark and someone else's voice. "Arf, what were you-" I froze there and looked at the person leaning over and petting Arf. There she was. My angel from above. She looked so much like someone I knew… when she looked up, I felt a sudden chill go down my spine.

Moments passed by and the only thing that came out of my mouth was, "Mother?"

The girl in question looked at me like I was crazy for ever mistaking her as my mother. "I'm sorry?" One of her eyebrow went up.

I blushed and stood up tall, "I-I'm sorry! I thought that…" I raised my hand to the back of my head and started scratching it like I was sorry, but I was really sorry. _'…__you were my mother__… _how can I say that to her? She looks kind of like Mother but she doesn't look like she's in her twenties yet, she'll probably freak out and run away!!_'_

"It's ok, I get called many things a lot of times… for instance like 'Onee-chan' or sometimes even 'Mommy'…" The girl stood up and Arf ran back to me. ___'_She does look like a young Mother, a pretty one at that if she was… _but she looks too young to be a Mother though…__'_ "Ah, is she yours?" I kneeled down to pick up Arf and her leash.

"Yes, she's mine."

"Oh, that's so cool! She's very cute and smart!… oh hey, you look exactly like a girl! I'd say, if you were one you would be much cuter! But you're still cute as a boy, even cuter than me. Nyahaha~"

What a strange laugh, I never heard it before but it sounds so enticing.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't introduce myself to you. I'm Nanoha. Takamachi Nanoha. It's a pleasure to meet you," The said girl, Nanoha, reached out her hand towards me and waited. "Fat- Faye. Faye Testarossa." I shook her hand. _'__Phew, I'm so glad I didn't use my real name, she would've found it strange for me to have a girl's name if I was a boy, but then again a lot of people have the opposite sex names so I shouldn't worry too much__…____'_

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Faye… -kun." Nanoha's smile grew past her ears and she looked so cute with her head kind of tilted to her right side. Now that I'm looking at her, her hair was tied up into a… side ponytail, if that's even what it's called. It's so… unique. It looks cute on her.

_Ba-bump._

_'Why am I feeling this way_…_? Is she my wife-to-be? My fated wife Mother tried to tell me in my dream.'_

"Are you ok, Faye-kun?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine, sorry about that, Nanoha." I let go of her hand quickly. She retracted her hand and smiled again. I smiled back, I hope and think I did, maybe it was a crooked smile.

"Oh my gosh! Will you look at the time, I'm late! Sorry, Faye-kun, I have to go. I'll see you later?" Nanoha petted Arf and waved a few seconds before she stormed out of the park leaving a very confused Arf and I standing there.

"Uh… oook~ that was weird… well, she _was _very interesting wasn't she, Arf?" Arf looked up and whine like she didn't understand me at all. I laughed and petted her. "That was confusing wasn't it? I'm sorry. But… thanks to you I got to meet her…!" I swung Arf around in the air above me in circles and she started whining and barking out of fear she might fall, but soon after her cries subsided and she started barking cheerfully. Minutes after I stopped swinging Arf around I decided that it was time to go home.

"Nanoha…" I said her name again and smiled. It sounded so… oh I don't know… what's that word…? ah, lovely… or maybe it was angelic-like…

* * *

"Come on, Arf!" I dragged her inside the castle. She kept whining and trying to run back out. I pulled on her leash until she was close to me and carried her inside. She hid herself between my arm and my chest. "It's ok, Arf. Da- I mean Father won't hurt you." I tried soothing her. We walked down the long hall until we reached the throne. "I-I'm back…"

"Did you find yourself a wife, Fate?" Father asked looking at Arf and behind me.

"N-no. But-"

"What did I tell you about 'buts'?!" I snorted. "This is not a matter of laughter. This is serious."

"I'm sorry…" I snorted again. _'What he said just now sound like he actually said 'What did I tell you about 'butts'?!' instead of 'What did I tell you about 'buts'?!' Haha!' _I cleared my throat. "I'm sorry, Father. But I do have good news. I found one." I looked him in the eyes to convince him I was telling the truth. "I found her."

Father smirked, which I think he meant to smile. "Good boy, Fate."

A pain went straight to my heart and I tried holding the pain in. I excused myself and when I got to my bedroom tears started streaming down my cheeks like a waterfall. _'Good boy, Fate.'_ The words repeated in my head and it hurt hearing it.

* * *

I opened the door to my house and took off my shoes. "I'm home~" I called out and Dad came out from the kitchen.

"Welcome home…" He smiled. "… Nanoha."

"Yeah. Dad, I'm going to stay in my room. I don't need to eat dinner, I already did." Dad frowned but then he let me go to my room after seeing how exhausted I was. I walked up the stairs lazily that led to my room. I opened the door, closed it, locked it and walked over to my drawer and picked up the photo frame that was standing there. Mom, Dad, me when I was 3, and Fate-chan when she was 3 turning 4.

"I'm home Mom, Fate-chan…" I whispered. "I met someone who looks exactly like you, Fate-chan… same beautiful blonde tresses, same beautiful porcelain skin, same beautiful ruby red orbs… but Faye-kun's a boy…" I layed on my bed with the photo frame above me, holding it with both of my hands. The painful memory from long ago, 15 years now, came lingering into my head.

_Fire rose. __Screams were heard. __The house burned down. Sirens were near._

I set the photo frame back where it was on my drawer and rested my left arm over my eyes.

_Mom and Fate-chan were still inside._

I gritted my teeth. "Mom… Fate-chan…"

To be Continued…

* * *

**A/N: **Ok, now that it's the end. I want to ask questions. Firstly, who should Fate's Father be? So far there's only Yuuno: 1 point. Secondly, who should Fate's Step-Mother be? So far there's no one. Thirdly, who should Fate's Mother be? So far there's Lindy, I think: 1 point. Oh and before I forget, Fate's Mother who she saw in her dreams was Momoko. You'll know why she's her mother in Chapter Blah Blah Blah. Haha. That's not the title, I was just kidding about that. Let me know what you think. I'll go with the most points there is on Chapter 3 reviews. Please review? *Puppy eyes* The green link in just below. Here's some cake. *Places vanilla, chocolate and strawberry cake on a table* I'll wait and hear from you. *Winks*

-Yuki-chan

P.S. Sorry, I didn't have enough time to write more because of a long speech I had to listen to from 4 different people and I also have to get up early in the morning to go to the New Years celebration in another city an hour and a half away from here. I'll write Chapter 3 when I get back. That's _when_ I get back. Until then~


	4. Votes

**A/N: **OH, BEFORE I FORGET!!! Here are the votes! It goes like this: Characters, people who voted, and number of votes.

* * *

**Father:****  
**

Yuuno: **yurimylove, xXKoketsUXx (Nadie and Kira), DarkCreature - **(4)**  
**

Jail: **Honulicious, darkvalk, BPHaru, Neino-Kamishiro (Nei), Yuki-Kamishiro (Yuki-chan) - **(5)

Chrono: **Samuraixz -** (1)

**Mother:****  
**

Lindy: **Honulicious,** **xXKoketsUXx (Nadie and Kira), Fate Trulygood - **(4)**  
**

Precia: **darkvalk - **(1)**  
**

Momoko: **Neino-Kamishiro (Nei), Yuki-Kamishiro (Yuki-chan) - **(2)

**Step-Mother:****  
**

Precia: **Honulicious, Neino-Kamishiro (Nei), Yuki-Kamishiro (Yuki-chan) - **(3)

**

* * *

**

**Results:**

**Father: Jail (5)  
**

**Mother: Lindy (4)  
**

**Step-Mother: Precia (3)**

**

* * *

**

There's a change in votes! I looked at my poll and here are the results from there!

**Results:**

**Father: Jail (8)  
**

**Mother: Momoko (7)**

**Step-Mother: Lindy (9)  
**

* * *

**A/N:** Hmm… _IS THIS IS?!_ Woooow, that's all the votes… sigh… oh well… I voted too, never said I couldn't as well, it's no fun when not everyone's voting except us. :3 I'll continue like I promised. XD Buut, I have to think about this one a lot. The "Mother" and "Step-Mother" role changed. That's a dramatic change! XD

-Yuki-chan


	5. Chapter 3: Transfer

**A/N: **Ahem, Chapter 3 is here!!!

**xXKoketsUXx:** Yay! You like royal family stories!! Lol, how can I not know that you two have a sweet tooth. (: You told me. (: Does *Hint hint* *Cough cough* ice cream help answer your question? Haha. :D I love teasing you! But YOU! Ki-chan! You tease me more than I tease you! *Pouts* Unlike my kute witto puppie here, Nadie! *Pets Nadie's head* I'm just kidding, Ki-chan. (: Enjoy reading? :3

**yurimylove: **Yuuno-kun, you're such a tease! Mou! *Pouts* Well, you're not going to be the father anymore. The majority votes on Jail. Are you happy? I'm going to make you have a different role. (:

**Samuraixz: **Haha. Um, no it's not going to be an incest story. Although, they are sisters, but technically on paper they aren't blood related. :3

**Kirstie Anne: **Your welcome. (:

**darkvalk: **Yup, they knew each other when they were little kids, but don't recognize each other. Even Faye doesn't remember Nanoha's name.

**Honulicious:** Yeah, it is strange for Faye to fall in love with someone that resembles her mother. But then again, something did happen in the past. You'll find out what it is when the story progresses. Or maybe you'll find out after this chapter ends. XD

**BPHaru:** Haha. Yep, just like Candy Boy. (: Thanks for reading Haru!! XD

**Neino-Kamishiro:** Haha, sis, you're so funny. Thanks for discussing this chapter with me. (:

**lily: **Lol, no, they aren't _real_ sisters. They're just sisters. (: Hehe.

Please enjoy?

* * *

**My Secret**

**Chapter 3  
**

**By:**

**Yuki-Kamishiro**

**

* * *

**

_Smoke could be smelled from upstairs in Fate-onee-sama's and my room. I opened my eyes wide awake from sleep and covered my nose and mouth with Fate-onee-sama's long sleeve shirt that I wore to sleep. I looked around and saw smoke coming into our room from the bottom of our door and went to go open the door but the door knob burnt my palm. I retracted my hand fast and cried out in pain.  
_

_"Fate-onee-sama! Fate-onee-sama!! Wake up! I smell… cough, cough… fire… wake up…! Cough, cough…" I shook Fate-onee-sama but she wouldn't stir. "Fate-onee-sama!!" I pulled the covers off of her. "Cough, cough! Fate-onee-sama!" My body felt weak and I fell forwards but then I felt arms around me. I tried hard to look up and saw Fate-onee-sama awake and holding me but my eyes closed and wouldn't let me open them. It was hard opening them. I tried so hard to open them but they wouldn't open no matter how hard I tried._

_The next thing I knew I was in a hospital with Papa sitting on a chair next to my bedside. I tried speaking and realized I had a gas mask thing over my mouth.  
_

_"P-Papa…?" I called out and reached for him. My hand hurt. He blinked and looked at me like he wasn't sleeping. "Nanoha… thank goodness… I thought-"_

_"W-where's… where's F-Fate… onee-sama and M-Mama…" My throat was dried up and it was hard speaking. The mask was suffocating me, I kept seeing fog and it brought bad memories from that night. Papa looked sad, like he was going to cry._

_"Your Mom and sister… they…" He didn't need to say anymore for me to understand. I tried sitting up but Papa kept pushing me back down saying that I needed to rest._

_"N-no! That can't… be… sniff… Fate-onee-sama can't… she promised me she wouldn't leave… hic…__ me alone… Papa, hic_… _she can't… she can't leave me…!" Tears formed and it was harder breathing. I pulled off the mask and Papa yelled for help._

_I remember getting treated for a month or so until I was able to be released. When I _was _released we had a funeral for Mama and Fate-onee-sama.  
_

_"Fate-onee-sama… you lied… you said hic… you said you'd be with me forever… hic… remember…? Hic…" After everyone left I cried to my heart's content and Papa soothe me._

_"Nanoha, I know you love your Mom… and I know you have a high respect for your sister, but… please… can you let them go in peace?" Those were Papa's last words before taking me away from the gravestones of Mama and Fate-onee-sama. I cried even harder after we left.  
_

"Aaahh!" I sat up in bed panting. Breathing slowly but deeply. I was sweating. I got up slowly and went to the washroom. I splashed water on my face and heard a knock on the door.

"Nanoha, are you alright?" I heard Dad's worried tone.

"Y-yeah! I'm fine Dad!" I called out grabbing a towel and wiping my face.

"Did you have that dream again?"

I stopped wiping my face and looked at my reflection in the mirror. I looked down at my palm and it still lingered that tiny scar from the burn I got from the door knob that night. I closed my palm and sighed.

"Yeah… I had that dream again… I'm ok now, Dad. You don't need to worry about me anymore. I'm old enough for you not to worry about me. I just turned 17." I sighed dejectedly.

"Speaking of 17, _she_ would've been 17 and a half wouldn't she?" I dropped the towel on the sink counter.

"Dad… can we not talk about this… ever?" I tried hard holding back the tears.

"Alright, but please come down stairs and eat breakfast before school?" I hummed and Dad left downstairs. I clutched onto my blouse tightly where my heart was. When I couldn't hear his footsteps on the stairs anymore I started screaming and crying. I guess I couldn't hold it in any longer. So much for holding it in.

* * *

"Father, I have matters I want to discuss with you," I walked up to the throne and he nodded his head, meaning I could speak. "I want to go to school."

"School? Why is that my son, Fate?"

"My name's Faye now, Father." He flicked his short purple hair behind his face and raised his eyebrow.

"Faye is it? Well, why do you want to go to school so bad-"

"Because… because she's going to be there," I stated clearly.

"She? Ah, _her_. You have permission to go to school, but… if anyone and I mean _anyone_ finds out you are of royal status or that you are _that_ besides _her_ then you have to come back and leave everything behind. Understood?" I nodded. "Good. So how did you find the whereabouts of _her_?"

"I… I went through the bodyguard files in the Infinity Library to get Bardiche's file so he can have permission to look into the whereabouts of her. Bardiche looked into the whereabouts for me."

There was a big pause.

"Excuse me now, Father," I bowed. "I have to get going, school's about to be in session."

"_Faye_." I stopped in my tracks. I knew that tone of voice. "Don't you _ever_ and I mean _ever_ go through that file _ever_ again. Or else I'm going to have to _kill_ you."

I hate it when he uses the same word for emphasis. And _kill_ me? That's going _waaay_ to far. I nodded. "I understand, Father. I'll be going now."

"Yes, get going, _Faye_."

* * *

I sat in my desk, looking out the window, feeling dead. A voice scared me and I jumped a little before realizing who it was and relaxing again.

"Hey, hey! I heard there's a new transfer student today!" A boy in front of me pulled out a chair and sat on it backwards with his legs going through the back instead of in the front.

"No way! Really? Is it a girl or a guy?" Another boy came in and joined the first boy.

"I know it's a guy, but he smells like a girl though," The first boy said.

"I'm confused, it's a guy but yet a girl at the same time? You have some weird nose there Kazu-kun," A girl came into the picture.

"I'm serious! I smell a girl coming but everyone keeps saying she's a guy!" Kazu, whatever his name was, exclaimed.

"Sure, sure, whatever you say, Kazu," The second boy shrugged and sighed with his hands in mid air in motion and his head shaking from left to right.

"I'm not lying, guys…! And girls! My nose doesn't lie!" Kazu pointed to his nose.

"Yeah, yeah. You can smell girls from a mile away, can't you?" The girl said sarcastically.

"It's a gift." Kazu tried to flick his short hair that he couldn't even so little as to move it. "I'm serious-"

"Alright class! Take your seats!" Carim Sensei came inside homeroom and clapped her hand on her book. Everyone took their seats. Me, I was already in mine, looking out the window. "Today we have a new transfer student. Please come in."

I heard the door slide open, footsteps, the door closing and footsteps again up to the front of the class. "Introduce yourself, please?" Carim Sensei said after a moment of silence when the footsteps stopped.

"Nice to meet you." _'I know that voice!'_ I turned around and gasped covering my mouth. "My name is Faye Testarossa." He bowed a perfect 90 degree angle bow and all the girls in the room squealed.

"I know that it's almost the end of Terms, but please do your best, Testarossa-kun." Carim Sensei smiled at Faye-kun and he smiled back.

"Thank you, Carim Sensei." He turned around and we made eye contact. He looked a bit surprised before smiling at me. All the girls turned, following his gaze and ended up looking at me, glaring with flames around them, some kind of scary aura I suppose.

"I suppose you know Takamachi-san here?" Carim Sensei looked at me and I tried to say something, make anything up, but I was too late. Faye-kun had beat me to it.

"Yes, well, technically no, but we just met the other day," He smiled. Carim Sensei nodded and seated him next to me since that was the only seat open in the classroom.

_'Oh my gosh! I didn't know that he was going to be a transfer student here!! I thought he was-"_ "Hi Nanoha. It's nice to meet you again." He smiled. A _beau~tiful _smile.

There was a long pause and I turned around looking out the window again with my hand covering my nose.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Nanoha. Did I say something wrong?" I turned around slowly and this time I saw his beautiful ruby orbs shine and it blinded me. I even covered my eyes with my arms and opened my mouth like an "o" shape. _'Ah! No! So bright!!'_

I turned looking out the window once again and slugged in my chair defeated. I sighed loudly and heard some "What's wrong with her?!" "Why isn't he talking to us?!" and "Why is he talking to _her_ of all people?!" comments, but didn't care less. They're always like that with new transfer students, until they find out who they _really_ are, they'll stop with the giggles and stuff.

That's what they did to me…

Lunch came and I stormed out of the classroom when Carim Sensei told us to go get something to eat. I didn't notice someone following me until I heard squeals and running in my direction. I turned around like a speed of bullet and there he stood, Faye Testarossa, was following me.

"W-what are you doing, F-Faye-kun?!" I asked embarrassingly. He smiled.

"I want to talk."

To be Continued…

* * *

**A/N:** Hmm… what' the talk going to be about? *Cough* Faye here, just transferred into Nanoha's school _and _on top of things she got to be in the same class as her as well. Wow. Bardiche sure knows how to work things up his sleeve doesn't he? Haha. Sorry it's not much. The next chapter _will_ be interesting though, I hope. Please review? Much appreciated. (: Oh and Happy New Year!!!

-Yuki-chan


	6. Chapter 4: Knowing

**A/N: **Um, and so the conversation will… BEGIN!!! :D

**xXKoketsUXx:** Thank you for reading, Ria! ^^

**Kirstie Anne: **Sorry there were no cakes in the previous chapter. There'll be something else rather than cake this time. ^^

**darkvalk:** Yup, it's the fire that separated them. No, I didn't kill Momoko. The fire did. Yup, yup. Nanoha'll be very surprised and shock when she finds out. Hehe. XD

**ShadowCub:** I'm not so sure if she's taking her time or not. But yes, no one can know she's _that_. Hahaha. ^^

**BPHaru: **Yup, Bardiche's awesome. Haha. Thank you for reading, Haru~ XD

**krugern:** Thanks for reading. (: I'm glad you liked it. ^^

**Honulicious: **Oh ahaha. You'll just have to wait and see. ^^ Yup, Fate's going to be the best, in everything though. :D Some little thing happens when *Hint hint* Nanoha *Cough* trips. XD

**Fate Trulygood: **I'm glad you liked it. Yup, the mother is Momoko. (:

**yurimylove: **Ahaha… *Laughs nervously* Do I? Ehehehe… I'm sorry that I always spill everything out in my A/N's!! I don't know why I always spill everything out… I just love you guys too much that I don't want you to be confused for the next couple of chapters and feel like you don't want to read anymore because you don't understand anything. :3

**Lance58:** Thank you for reading. (:

**yoji:** It's ok. ^^ You're back, so it's ok… now. Ahaha. Just kidding. :D Thank you for coming back after your internet died. XD

Please enjoy?

* * *

**My Secret**

**Chapter 4  
**

**By:**

**Yuki-Kamishiro**

**

* * *

**

**Faye**

Nanoha ran like a speed of bullet when she grabbed a hold of my hand. By the time I knew it, we were standing on the roof. Nanoha was kind of panting, but I wasn't.

"How come… you're not… t-tired?" Nanoha managed to breathe out, holding the building for support and holding onto her shirt where her… heart was. I narrowed my eyes on her hand but she didn't see me when she looked up and then to the sky. "Sigh, don't follow me around… people will think weird… of us I mean."

"I'm very athletic you could say. And I wasn't following you. I need to talk to you." She looked back down and our eyes connected. For a moment we just stared at each other, but she looked at the floor and broke the silence.

"Oh… I forgot that you're a boy…" She turned facing forward and I was left to see only her right side, instead of her front. "I wish I had a strong body…" I saw trembling hands clenching onto her skirt and her front shirt.

"Nanoha…"

"It's not… fair…" Tears were barely coming out of her eyes. She was… repressing it. Holding in. My eyebrows furrowed. I couldn't stand to see her like this, even if I don't even know her, but at the same time I feel like I've seen and met her before. "It's… not fair…" She repeated.

"I know it's not-"

"How could _you_ know?!" She kind of yelled staring at me, I didn't flinch, she turned back around with her hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry…"

"It's ok, Nanoha. You don't have to hold it in." I walked those 5 steps that were between us and ruffled her hair. She turned around with tears streaming down her cheeks now and hugged me in super speed. She was… pretty short. About as high as my nose.

"I'm not… holding anything in… hic… I'm sorry if I'm getting you wet… sob." I stood there like an idiot at first but then I had the courage to embrace her. She was warm. Very calming, it makes me not want to let her go.

* * *

**Nanoha**

It felt like I've felt this hug before. I don't know where though. It's very… nostalgic.

_"Fate-nee-sama! Fate-nee-sama! Let's play!" I hugged her, she felt warm._

_"Ok Nanoha. Whatever you want to do." She smiled at me and it made me happy._

_"Let's play…__ this…__!"_

I looked up and for a split second I saw Fate-chan in Faye-kun's eyes. I blinked several times and realized that we were really close so I pushed away fast, not wanting to deal with rumors that might fly around the school in seconds.

"Um… thank you for letting me cry on you… I'm fine now. I think we should go back. Lunch's almost over anyway." I grabbed onto the door knob but Faye-kun held my wrist and stuck his feet to the door to block it from opening. "What now?"

"I didn't get to talk to you." His grip was very firm, not to the point he would hurt me, like others. I knew he wanted to talk about important things since he didn't hurt me right away. "Can we?" Now that I think about it, his hand's soft, not like any other boys, it feels like a girl's touch.

I shook my head. "If you let my wrist go then yes." He immediately took the bait and released my wrist. I knew I couldn't escape so I walked over to the bench and sat down. He followed afterwards. "Soo… what was this thing you wanted to talk about?" I closed my legs together and stared at him.

* * *

**Faye**

"First, I wanted to ask you something, but I think I'll ask that later. I…" I trailed off, thinking what I wanted to ask her. "… want to know more about you. If that's fine with you." She looked away and I found a tint of pink on her cheeks.

"Me? Why are you interested in knowing about me? I'm a nobody-"

"You're not a nobody." I shook my head. "Everyone's a somebody someway somehow. I want to know more about you." She turned around slowly and looked at me and then to the side.

"How much… do you know about me?" I pondered on this.

"Hmm… that your name is Takamachi Nanoha. A very pretty name that has me thinking I've heard it before, besides that one day we met in the weird isolated park. You're 17 years old. You're birthday is on December 25, 1992-"

"How do you know my birthday?!" Nanoha flushed with her hands flailing in the air. I laughed. It was so weird, yet cute at the same time.

"That's very confidential."

"I can say the same." Nanoha pouted. I scratched my cheek.

"Weeell… it's nice to have your birthday on Christmas. Um, you're a blood type O which is _very_ unique, to me… you're also allergic to peanuts…" She froze and I think I said something wrong. "Nano-"

"Continue?" She smiled weakly. I slowly nodded and went on.

The bell rang signally the end of lunch. We got up and walked over to the door.

"I can't believe you know _so_ much about me… and I don't even know _anything _about you, except for your name." I laughed and she slumped in defeat, I think.

I wanted to ask her _that_, but I just couldn't bring myself to. I guess there'll be a next time. When that time comes I _hope_ it's not when I'm already 18.

* * *

**Nanoha**

School was over and I ran out there as fast as I could, not looking back at Faye-kun. Ok, maybe I did when I was out the door. But I just couldn't bring myself to talk to him again… after what happened during lunch. He knew everything about me and all I knew about him was his… name.

When I got home I ran upstairs, avoiding Dad coming out of the kitchen. I dropped my handbag and plopped onto my bed the minute I was close to it. I sighed and just layed there. Thinking. Ok, maybe not thinking, but… remembering.

_"Nanoha_… _how come you're not eating your peanut butter sandwich?" Fate-nee-sama asked and bit into her peanut butter sandwich, eating it contently. I shrugged._

_"I don't like the smell." I handed it to her and she grabbed it._

_"Mama, here. Nanoha doesn't want to eat it." She gave it to Mama and Papa frowned._

_"Why don't you want to eat it, Nanoha?" He took it instead of Mama._

_"She doesn't like the smell, Papa." Fate-nee-sama answered for me. "It's ok. I'll let her eat my chips instead." I smiled and she was about to hand her chips to me when Papa took it from her. "Papa? What are you doing?" She furrowed her eyebrows._

_"Nanoha needs to eat her lunch. We're on a picnic together, why don't you eat and finish your sandwich, Nanoha?" I hesitated grabbing it. Fate-nee-sama told me not to eat it if I didn't want to, but I just shook my head and smiled weakly at her._

_The next thing I knew when I took a bite and swallowed the peanut butter sandwich was that everything was getting blurry and I felt hot. The last thing I remember was Fate-nee-sama jumping to catch me and yelling and then blackness took over._

_I remember being in the hospital the next day, or rather the next 5 days. The doctors told my Mama and Papa that I was allergic to peanuts. I remember Fate-nee-sama yelling at Papa, saying that it was all his fault, if he didn't insist on me eating that peanut butter sandwich then this wouldn't have happened. Papa felt bad and left out of the room. Mama went after him._

_Fate-nee-sama stayed by my side the whole 5 days. She didn't get a blink of sleep, that's what I see because every time I wake up she's already awake, and every day her eyes seem to get black things underneath it. I think she didn't eat as well since she was always holding my hand the whole time._

_Getting out of bed wasn't easy, but seeing Fate-nee-sama like that wasn't what I wanted to see, so I forced my body to get up and said I was fine from the peanut allergic thing. Everyone seemed to have not noticed, not even the doctors, except Fate-nee-sama. She always notices._

_When we got home Fate-nee-sama took me to my room and made me sleep some more. She said that she knows I was just faking it. It surprised me that she found out. Well, it is Fate-nee-sama we're talking about here. She knows when people are lying or not, faking or not, telling the truth or not. She's that good._

_The next day Fate-nee-sama was still awake._

_"I don't like peanuts_…_ they attacked me_…_" Fate-nee-sama nodded and laughed a little then smiled._

_"Yeah, I hate them too, for attacking you when you didn't do anything to them. You'll be fine, Nanoha. Just rest some more." I shook my head. I told her to sleep with me and she refused. She told me I needed my sleep and that she'll watch over me. I told her that if she doesn't go to sleep then I was going to do some reckless things to myself. Maybe have the table attack me this time. She twitched and I think I won._

_"Fine. It's only because I don't want anything else to attack you out of the blue, you got that?" She blushed a little and I nodded._

_"Un!" She cuddled in bed with me and had me protected with her arms around me carefully, she wasn't really holding me because she was afraid she might hurt me. I think that was it. She sang a song to me that she made up, until I fell asleep._

_I love Fate-nee-sama's voice_…

_It's so beautiful.  
_

To be Continued…

* * *

**A/N: **Ok, sorry that I didn't put in the conversation I had planned earlier. I wanted to add this in before the conversation the _next _day. (: Questions, comments, concerns? Just click on the green link below and say what you want to say. Thank you, much appreciated. :D

-Yuki-chan

Ah, before I forget. Here's some ice cream. I know it's cold out, but here anyways. *Places Vanilla, Strawberry, Chocolate, Mint 'n Chip, Cookies 'n Cream on a table* Sorry, those are the only ones I have. ^^ Enjoy? Bai bai~ *Waves*


End file.
